


【洋灵】Drowning. （上）

by kkkccc666



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkccc666/pseuds/kkkccc666





	【洋灵】Drowning. （上）

今年是小张跟着李英超第五年，从十五岁到二十，五年合约刚刚满，听说今晚老总要过来谈续约。

第一年刚被分给即将出道的李英超当助理时，小张其实还有点不甘心。同期的助理里她是综合评分最高的那一个，可她却眼睁睁的看着大牌和新星都被瓜分干净，轮到自己就只剩一个还未成年的小屁孩。

经过将近一年的培训和锻炼，李英超身形比刚进公司那会看起来匀称了挺多，柔软的黑发，白T黑裤，看起来干净的仿佛散发着皂香。小张心里稍微舒心了一些，起码孩子真的看起来不错，好好培养的话潜力无限。

这孩子不是得罪什么人了吧？小张时常会这么想，想到了就有些心疼，毕竟让自己带了快一年，虽然李英超看起来总是一副对娱乐圈不在意的样子，安排下去的工作完成的却是十分认真，无论是拍摄场地还是公司里都礼貌谦虚。

 

李英超是娱乐圈的一个异类。

 

但作为一个助理，小张不能任他这么被闲置忽视下去，趁着同样分到李英超的经纪人百忙之中抽出了一点空闲的时间，小张逮着人诉了顿苦。

经纪人听了以后，只是笑笑，意味深长的安抚她，莫慌莫急。

经纪人不是公司顶尖的一位，谈不上圆滑有手段，和老总的交情却挺深。手上大大小小带过许多明星，有大红大紫的影帝亦有正当红的小鲜肉，李英超这种刚出道的小毛头放在他手里，实在有些不起眼，却也从未见他怠慢无礼过。

小张思忖了一阵儿，脑子里总算转过了弯儿，这是实打实的有人护着呢，不肯扔出去招点风雨。

 

等到李英超开始接电视剧时，一沓剧本扔在她面前，小张看直了眼。

顶头上那本热门小说改编的偶像剧，前两天她还在茶水间听公司的姑娘们八卦，公司两个小鲜肉为这部戏争破了头，都是老总床上的红人，哪个也不肯让一步。

就这么轻巧随意的递了过来，要不是知晓李英超的家底，她可能会以为这是哪个高层的宝贝儿子。

 

既然不是，那当然是要付出一些代价的 。

 

李英超刚成年的时候，就被吩咐了，让他从宿舍里搬出来，住到离公司挺近的小公寓里去。

常常助理一走，李振洋随后就到。一折腾，十有八九的让他晕了过去，他抱着他，做遍了小公寓里的每个地方 ，餐桌上，厨房里，浴室里，阳台上，地毯上……

初尝性事的李英超，总是压不住身体里的那股子馋劲，缠着李振洋的腰的腿柔韧有力。他像是未成熟的青苹果，带着初恋的青涩，勾的情场的老手李振洋一个快三十的人，也像是一个刚谈恋爱的毛头小子一般，每次都把人欺负的哭哑了嗓子，哭晕过去了也不罢休，最后小孩紧紧的抓着他，安稳的睡在他的怀里。

 

李振洋爱惨了他那双水汪汪的大眼睛，这么一看，便是五年。

 

李英超这天下了戏，远远的便看到那辆熟悉的车子，他用最快的速度打发走了助理和保镖，又躲过了门口满满的娱记，然后钻进了车子里。

车上的人慵慵懒懒的倚着，衬衫的领口大开，对着他招了招手，笑道，“过来。”

李英超听话的过去，靠在那人怀里，小声说，“今天时间紧，一小时后还要拍戏呢……”

那人笑了笑，“知道了。”  
手上的动作却没有停下半分。

 

李英超初见李振洋，是在医院里。他的母亲病危，急需要钱治疗。那人走到病房里，递给了他数额巨大的支票和一张烫金的名片。

远洋影视的老总。

李英超用着这笔钱，付上了母亲的医药费，还清了父亲跑路前的巨债，这钱甚至充裕到李英超给他母亲换了个单人的病房，还找到了出院的落脚处。

男人过了很多天才联系的他，让他晚上到一家酒店里候着。李英超没有拒绝，甚至没有一丝犹豫的出了门，出门之前还嘱咐了母亲晚饭后记得吃药。

他觉得自己不配谈尊严这样的东西。这东西早在父亲欠了巨额的赌债，他每日被前来讨债的人拳打脚踢，母亲重病在床，他走遍亲戚借钱却只收到冷眼相对的时候，他的尊严就被踩到泥土里了。

其实他不清楚为什么李振洋会看上自己，只要他愿意，肯定有大把大把的人往他身上扑。而他呢，身上也没几两肉，瘦不拉几的也没长开。

他想，大概是大鱼大肉吃多了，换换口味吧。

他到的时候李振洋刚刚洗完澡，披着个浴袍，头上还在往下滴水，水滴顺着肌肉的纹理往下滑去，消失在浴袍里。

“看什么呢，小家伙。”那人的声音里带着淡淡的鼻音，懒洋洋的，倒是添了不少暧昧的意味。

李英超听着这话，吓得慌忙低下了头，脸上涨的通红，也不敢抬头看李振洋，只是一声不吭的开始解起自己的扣子。

脱衣服的手被按住的时候，李英超不解的抬头看着他，李振洋的眼神里意味不明，宁他捉摸不透。

他咽了咽口水，小声地说到，“我……我来的时候洗过澡了。”

李振洋被他这样的反应勾的不禁莞尔，他仔仔细细的替他扣上了扣子，慢条斯理的告诉他，“我不睡未成年。”过了一会又低笑着说道，“当然了，你有这样的觉悟，我很高兴。”

给他扣完扣子后，那人转身回到房间里，出来的时候，递给了他一份为期五年的合同。合同很厚，上面还详细的写明了对于他签约后的规划与方向。

“我从来不养闲人。况且你长的很漂亮，好好培养的话，会很出彩的。”

 

他就这样跟了李振洋。

 

签了合同之后，李英超辞掉了自己的几份兼职，在繁忙的课业里按着公司的步骤，循规蹈矩的练习，并在高考之后，顺利的获得了电影学院的通知书。

他很努力，除开他自己不想要当一个废物之外，这也是在给他自己留一条后路，一条有朝一日李振洋腻了他之后，能养活自己养活母亲的后路。

成年之前他很少见到李振洋，那人应该是很忙，只偶尔给他打个电话，很久才能见上一面。见面的时候他总要皱眉，抱怨为何他总是养不胖，一副骷髅架子的样子。

他大概是在圈养食物，等到有朝一日养的鲜而肥美的时候，再一口吃掉。

 

事实证明，他很快就被吃掉了。

 

在他军训完的某一天，回到宿舍的时候，那人就这么大大咧咧的坐在他的床上，拍拍他身边的位置，冲着他招手，让他过去。

他有些手足无措的看着他，当初在酒店里的勇气也荡然无存，只小步小步的向他移动。可没等他走到他的跟前，他就被那人一把扯到了怀里。

那双温暖有力的大手抚摸着他的身体，扯下了他宽宽大大的运动裤，狭窄的铁床被撞的吱呀作响，他承受着一轮又一轮的冲击，被撞的眼前发晕。

 

李振洋第一次见李英超，却是在酒吧里。怀里搂着新养的美人，眼睛却控制不住的往吧台上瞄。

吧台上工作的男孩 穿着一身不合身的衬衫，大概是比他穿的号码大了一码，肥肥大大的罩在他的身上，露出漂亮精致的锁骨。

“是个来兼职的，才十五。”经理点头哈腰的告诉他。

李振洋点了点头表示自己知道了，出了门便轻飘飘的扔给怀里的小美人一张支票，让他以后不要出现在自己面前了。

小美人哭的梨花带雨，扯着他的袖子委屈的问他为什么不要自己，求他不要抛弃自己。李振洋被他哭的头晕，挥了挥手便上车走了。

他觉得烦，这有什么好为什么的，一切不都是凭着我高兴吗？

 

再次见到李英超的时候，依然是在那方小小的吧台上，还是那身打扮。李振洋不禁想，是衣服太大，还是他太瘦了？想着想着，就走到了李英超的面前。

面前的男孩茫然的抬起头，不解的问他，先生，您需要什么吗？

他几乎是苍然而逃，男孩望向他的眼睛，纯洁又认真，水汪汪的熠熠发亮，像是黑夜里的星星那般的迷人，精致的脸蛋让他瞬间有了反应。

他找经理要来了他的名字，李英超。然后吩咐了手下的人去查。

他工作很忙，忙到将这个事情一把抛在了脑后，几日之后助理送来了他的资料，李振洋还转着脑袋想了好半天这到底是谁。

李英超，父亲嗜赌，欠债跑路，母亲体弱多病，常年卧床。

李振洋看着薄薄的几页资料愣了许久，后知后觉想起的却是嘈杂的酒吧里，那个清冷笔挺的身影。


End file.
